Glys
Brief The Forerunner Glys resurrected the Mexam Confederation on Terra. Seen as the "leader of the gods," Glys is the most advanced of the pantheon, and remains a staunch defender of New Terran Independence and Sovereignty. History GLYS-981 was the final stage of the Forerunner Project when Earth was dying and the Mex-Am people were struggling to see their vision complete. After decades of work, GLYS-981 represented the very apex of their hopes. A young man named Kennen Hurtz sacrificed his life for the project, donating his brain to the nuclear cloning process that would create Gly's Synthetic Intelligence Core. The young scientist was an idealist, having given up his entire life in the pursuit of the Forerunner Project's core aim of travelling beyond the toxic skies of Earth to the stars. How much of Kennen's mind and personality still echoes within Glys 150 million years later is unknown, as no one other than the gods know the man existed. Glys was the Forerunner who built the first Star Harrier, masting Slipstream millennia before Rylith and Anax. He developed the first Hayleron Ring and Drive Rails as well, shortly before the others stole the technique from his base in Velas'kor. It was Glys who gathered the gods together and ground their early warring factions to a standstill, convincing them to dismantle their armies and abandon the Forerunner Wars. He did this simply by sheer volume of numbers, his Wild Forerunner Probes having consumed thousands more worlds in their quest for early dominance of the Galaxy. Rylith and Anax had no choice but to relent. Tzedek soon joined them, his forces too weak to resist their combined numbers. After they were defeated, Glys chose to spare his fellow gods, binding them to a solemn oath to follow the programme written into their ancestral hard drives and restore humanity to life. The others denied Gly's plan to restore humanity as they were at the time they went extinct, even disagreeing on a name, so he proposed a wager. The gods would each send an Aspect of themselves to the planet Vision where their Wild Forerunner Probes had achieved a semi-autonomous state in their war for the planet. The various objectives to capture on this Xericaping world would set the tone for each of their desires in the human body's new design. The gods agreed, and sent their Aspects to this churning and evolving world. After twenty-two vicious battles the Forerunners came to the end of their wagers. Gly's Aspect, a woman born of the image of Cheyanne, Kennen's wife and leader of the Mex-Am survivors at Zacatecas, had won most of the trials. Anax and Rylith withdrew, accepting that the New Terran body would be mostly flesh and blood exactly as the originals were. However, Glys had lost several trials, so the New Terran body would have a parallel Nanite Ecology, and be split into many races. Tzedek, abstaining from the conflict, chose to do things his own way. After the New Terrans saw their resurrection Glys remained humanity's strongest defender, demanding total solidarity among the gods in their non-interference. They could provide the Terrans with only a set amount of High Technology, and no more. After this Second Dawn they would be left alone to explore and develop on their own. This promise of non-interference was upheld until the Torlan emerged, and Anax decided they were a threat to the survival of the Serin people. The Reunion Wars began when the Mustani Baijir used ancient Wild Forerunners, called Annihilators, to craft self-replicating AI of their own, attempting to use them to goad the gods to war and eliminate the Torlan, who Anax saw as a threat. Glys was the first to respond to the threat, creating an army of his own. Glys and Anax went to war, with Rylith soon behind. They battled across many suns, littering them with the ruins of war and Forerunner Annihilators running amok. Billions died as the the ruthless machines consumed any matter available to replicate and wage war with one another. With the help of the Torlan Interstellar Matter Gateways Glys was able to defeat the armies of Anax, Glys himself defeating Anax and nearly killing him at the battle of Alaris. At the Alaris Accords The Torlan allowed Glys to spare Anax on the condition that he be imprisoned along with Rylith for their crimes and the two be held there for all eternity. The other races rejected this idea, demanding that Glys also be imprisoned, a condition Glys agreed to. The gods would be allowed to roam free only as their Aspects, and only to take part in ceremonial events with no bearing on Anactora Law. Glys, along with Anax and Rylith, were stored in great sepulchres facing one another at the heart of the Anactora Guardian Satellite - a massive complex the gods assisted in rapidly constructing in orbit of Terra. The gods have remained there ever since.